Haru Nara: First Year
by Mein Liebling
Summary: (This is the same story as the other Haru Nara, just broken up into pieces. They are the same. Thank you.) Harry Potter was adopted by Shikaku Nara and has been doing some 'Troublesome' pranks with his best friends... Watch out Hogwarts! You've got Haru Nara, Shogi Champion, Genius, Laziness Extraordinaire! Things are about to get fun. For Robomonkeys challenge!
1. Beginning Story

**Title**: Haru Nara: Shinobi and Wizarding Wars

**Warnings**: Excessive pranking and craziness. Oh. And Anko.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I don't own the idea, only the plot and creativeness.

**Summary:** Harry Potter, Haru Nara. Harry Potter was adopted by Shikaku Nara and has been doing some 'Troublesome' pranks with his best friends... Watch out Hogwarts! You've got Haru Nara, Shogi Champion, Genius, Laziness Extraordinaire! Things are about to get fun. For Robomonkeys challenge!

**Additional Author's Note:** This is a redo of my other/older version. You can find the other 'Haru Nara' story on my stories list. I was asked by **edboy4926 **to post this, and I think I shall. The reason I posted this- not only because edboy4926 said because they couldn't review, as they had already reviewed before I deleted the other chapters- it's because I like everything nice and neat, and I am going to separate all Haru's years at Hogwarts into different stories.

Finally, I might finish one!

But anyways, I hope you all enjoy and read,

-Aqua

* * *

_Key:_

"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Normal Speaking, in the environment that speaks that language.

_'Hey Haru! I had a question-' = Thinking. A sudden sound or move that needs emphasis. Flashback._

**"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Speaking in another language in a different environment.**

**"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Time and Place, when, where, etc.**

_"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Newspaper articles, letters, notes, books, etc._

* * *

**Privet Drive, Surrey, England**

**11:00 PM, November 1st:**

The wind rattled glass along the window planes, doorsteps creaking with every gust of the cold November air. Wind chimes clinked in the moonlight, honks and skidding tires heard in the distance. Street lamps blinked in and out of existence, a peaceful night for the cookie cutter houses along the street.

A small bundle shifted on the concrete doorstep of Number Four, the sleeping baby yawning cutely before clutching and unclutching the blanket surrounding him. Under a tuft of jet black hair, a crude lightning bolt was carved in the fine skin.

The wind whistled past the child.

"You know, you gave me much trouble."

The baby didn't answer. Drool slowly pooled from underneath the sleeping child.

"I probably would still be in Suna if not the threat of both Yoshiro and all the Nara clan hounding after your whereabouts."

The toddler continued to keep his face towards the street, the uneven lighting casting an odd glow along his small body.

"The Hokage wants to see you to. I believe most of Konoha- and Suna, and Kumo, and most of the other nations- know about you. You're quite famous, you know that?"

Emerald green eyes flickered open for a few moments, staring blankly at the pineapple headed man in front of him.

"Dada?" Spit came out of the child's mouth as it reached up to the older male, the young boy's head tilted slightly to the side.

Shikaku Nara sighed as he reached down to pick up the young boy, smiling slightly as the child snuggled into the warmth. "It's a good thing I found you, you know," Shikaku told the young child as he leaned down to pick up the blanket and letter. "It's dangerous out here."

The Nara silently added, 'And I really would not like to travel around the world again. You're troublesome, you do know that don't you, Harry Potter?'

Harry Potter sighed as the duo left Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey. Shikaku strode down the street for a few minutes, before flicking his head around to check if he was in the right place.

Nodding, the Nara disappeared in a flash of smoke.

_Bang!_

* * *

_Μάγοι και Καταπολέμηση_

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**

**8:28 AM, November 3rd:**

_**WIZARDING WORLDS SAVOIR, MISSING?**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last Wednesday night, as we all know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by Harry Potter, at a terrible cost of Lily and James Potter's life. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer of the Wizengamot, etc. took the Boy-Who-Lived and took him to a safe place, where the Dark Lord's followers could not extract revenge. However- This reporter having heard an urgent conversation between Dumbledore and a Minerva McGonagall, it turns out our Savoir is missing from the safe house! Gone since Friday, Dumbledore has tried to hush up this little problem, but this reporter feels the need to tell the public exactly what is going on since You-Know-Who's death._

_This reporter will get to the bottom of this outrage._

Cornelius Fudge threw down the newspaper in front of the aged wizard, his face as red as a beat. "Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this? Harry Potter- gone! The Savoir of the Wizarding World can't just disappear! And now it's out to the public- My job and life is on the line!"

The Headmaster stroked his beard as he stared down at the paper, a faint frown on his face as the twinkle in his bright blue eyes diminished. "I dare say, Minister, that this article is true."

The Minister of Magical Britain flushed as he stared at the man, his mouth wide open in both surprise and anger.

"But," The Headmaster continued, ignoring the sputtering coming from Fudge. "This is not exactly completely right. I know where Harry is."

The Minister almost collapsed in relief when he heard those words, feeling as if the weight of the world was lifted off his head.

"Where then, Dumbledore?'

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the portly man in a bowler's hat. "I am afraid I cannot release that information."

Minister Fudge's face turned an interesting purple, then pink, and bright fire truck ruby. "I-I am the Minister of Magical Britain, Dumbledore, and I demand to know where Harry Potter is being kept!"

The white haired wizard mocked zipping his mouth shut and locking it with a key, his blue eyes twinkling knowingly as Fudge turned an even bright shade of scarlet.

"An Unbreakable Vow, Dumbledore!?"

Dumbledore nodded seriously. "You must be assured, that young Harry is in a kind and loving place."

With that out of his mouth, the aged wizard shooed Cornelius out of his office, the man in a bowler's hat sputtering about the Boy-Who-Lived.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as his office became silent, the familiar twirling and odd noises slowly ticking from their own equally odd instruments.

"I do hope Harry is safe," The Headmaster paused as he turned towards his window, the gloomy fog hanging over the Quiditch pit covering anyone who might have been outside. "Wherever he is." Fawkes trilled quietly in agreement.

* * *

_Μάγοι και Καταπολέμηση_

* * *

**Front Gate of Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaves,**

**12:17 Noon, November 3rd:**

"Finally!" Shikaku Nara nearly yelled with joy, staring at the familiar looming gates. "I thought I was going to lose it in Kiri…. When we accidently ended up there, of course. So troublesome…" The jounin added before the guards at the gate could question.

"Nara-san?"

The dark pineapple haired man nodded. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

The man sighed. "And I was just looking forward to my wife's cooking…" The Chunin cracked a grin before putting on a professional face. "If you would precede, sir."

Shikaku sighed and looked at the baby strapped to his back, big green eyes staring around at the Village in wonder. "You're too much work, you know that?" Harry blinked before putting his small hands on top of the old Nara's head. **"Dada!"**

The Nara groaned once again and took off the harness holding the baby, turning the child so it looked at him. "How many times do we have to go over this? I'm not your father!"

The baby just giggled.

Shikaku sighed and slipped the harness back on, before following the Chunin through the mass of people, waving sometimes.

Before long the crowd thinned out, and the trio (if you counted Harry) stood in front of Hokage Tower.

The dark hair man opened the door and walked past the secretaries and Shinobi, before finally arriving at the back of the tower, where the entrance to the Hokage's office was.

"Are you Nara Shikaku and…" The secretary looked down at the paper and tried to pronounce the name. "Potta Harri?"

Harry waved his pudgy little hand over at the woman sitting behind the counter, making her smile slightly at the sight of a smiling baby.

**"Ywes!"**

The secretary's eyebrows rose at the word. "All right then. Hokage-sama is waiting for you."

Shikaku strode through the door leading to the Hokage's office, muttering slightly under his breath to Harry, "We need to teach you Japanese, kid."

The scarred man shut the door behind him as he entered, making the ancient looking Hokage's head to raise up. "Ah, Nara-san. Is this the boy?"

Shikaku nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama. I would like though, to change the kid's name. No one can pronounce it this… Western way."

Sarutobi nodded and called for the secretary to bring in adoption and name changing forms. The secretary quickly came and did so, and soon both of the highly well-known fighters were filling out paperwork, much to both of their horror.

"Excuse me, sir?" Shikaku had to ask the Hokage. "Yes?"

"Why can't I just say, 'I'll take the boy, and rename him something-or-a-rather Nara'?"

The Hokage sighed. "If only everything was that easy. But we need to make sure people aren't adopting someone else's child, while they are still alive and wish to keep them, and… It is, as I am sure you would call it, troublesome."

The Nara let out a laugh.

After an hour past in a furious atmosphere filled with paper, Shikaku looked down at Harry Potter- or, Haru Nara. Shikaku stared at the child. The kid stared back with an equal intensity.

"Dada?"

Shikaku smiled at the Japanese. "Yeah, brat. You're stuck with me."

The Hokage gave a small grin as he shooed them out of the door. Soon all was quiet again in the office of the feared warrior, for once almost cleared of paper work.

Sarutobi sighed in relief as he lit his pipe and relaxed in his chair. "So peaceful…"

The secretary threw the door open with her feet, in her arms, taller than the woman herself, was a huge pile of paperwork. "Sir- One of the Genin teams set fire to Tora, the Daimyo's Wife is sending in a lawsuit and complaint-"

Hokage-sama slammed his head on his desk.

_"WHY!?"_

The oldest Nara, who was leaving the tower, snickered when he heard the cry. "That is why," The man told his newest child. "You don't take up the Hokage's job. Let some other poor sap get stuck with the paperwork demons."

Harry/Haru giggled in agreement, even though he didn't understand.

The duo set off running towards the Nara house, the large building situated near the outskirts of the forest. The worn down cobblestone streets leading to the house quickly became less populated, before the street itself was deserted leading to the (what could be considered) manor.

Considering that it did have to house most of the Nara clan, and then some, no one raised an eyebrow when people passed through the rarely used road.

It was just his luck that most of the clan was surrounding the large table in the dining room.

Shikaku sighed as he stood in the shadow of the doorway, mentally counting down the time before he (and Haru) would be attacked.

_'Three.'_

The people around the table cheerfully laughed.

_'Two.'_

Shikaku saw his wife, Yoshiro, hugging tightly his other son, Shikamaru.

_'One-'_

Shikaku's foot was an inch from the light when he heard the voices.

"Has Shikaku-chan come back yet?" It was his Sobo. It was amazing the old bird had lived that long, considering of the wounds she had when she was younger.

Shikaku winced at the endearment at the end, trying not to look at his wife, who was undoubtly trying to hold in her giggles.

"No. He should be back soon."

His Sobo smacked her husband, who surprisingly had lived just as long as she. The once Jounin blinked sleepily before turning his head to look at his wife. "Whaa?"

"W'y Chich' gone?" Shikamaru asked innocently, the almost two year old able to form somewhat understandable sentences

Another person from the other side of the room called out, "Yeah. Why is Leader-sama gone anyways?"

Shikamaru's itoko thinned her lips, before responding. "Cousin, your Otousan is looking for… another family member."

Shikamaru had a 'huh?' look on his face. "Thi' family!" The child pointed from himself to the whole table. Yoshiro bounced the young child on her leg, before responding.

"Yes, but there is another person in the family also."

The members of the family conversed among themselves, before the person from before asked their question once again.

"Why is Oji gone then?"

One of the many, many, great uncles (Shikaku could never remember who was who. It was all just to troublesome.) scratched their head before responding.

"Well… It all started back when I was a boy."

All the people sitting in the pale green dining room turned their head to look at the male, much to his surprise and glee.

"One of my Aunt's and Uncle's had a little child, a girl, with bright red hair and the most brilliant green eyes I ever saw."

Several younger kids gossiped among themselves at the news.

"As you might have guessed, it was a mystery to the parents exactly why their child had red hair and green eyes, but they shrugged it off, and the child grew up to two years old in this house."

Several women frowned when they realized where the story was going.

"It wasn't until the father started to try and teach the little girl, named Sayuri, how to mold her chakra, that they realized something was wrong with their child."

The children leaned forward despite themselves.

"She had no Chakra."

One of the cousins gasped. "No chakra? But everyone-!"

The Grand Uncle shook his head sadly.

"She had no chakra. It manifested so differently that she couldn't access it, and it completely disappeared soon after."

Shikamaru frowned, and so did Haru on Shikaku's back, from where the duo was listening.

"You could imagine the shock the family felt, and, although the Nara Clan didn't mean so, they-" He froze. "-we started treating her differently. And soon after word, the girl just… disappeared."

"Disappeared Grand Uncle?"

The grey haired man nodded solemnly. "Disappeared. Vanished. No signs of struggle, she wasn't planning anything, and didn't bring anything, no one knew anything. It was just…. She left. But she didn't. We suspected kidnapping, but trackers never found Sayuri in any of the Hidden Villages."

The man gratefully accepted the glass of water handed to him, and the room sat in silence as they listened to the story.

"One week ago, we had our first clue to her whereabouts in over twenty years."

Now all the family members were listening in rapt attention, Shikaku's Sobo even stopped bickering with her husband long enough to listen to the story.

"She was adopted, it seems. Her memory wiped and given a new name. And, the reasons we couldn't find her was-" He sighed. "-she wasn't in any of the villages. She was brought to the outside."

A dramatic gasp came from the audience, Shikaku bowing his head slightly from his spot in the doorway.

"And, as of October thirty first, when she was twenty two, Sayuri, or then known as Lily Potter nee Evans, was killed by a mass murder, along with her husband."

Silence filled the air. Not one of the Shinobi cried at the thought, but a certain kind of sadness shown through their eyes at the thought of how the poor little girl was treated.

"But she had a son."

Eyes snapped up to look at the Uncle, who was leaning heavily on his cane as he motioned around with his arms.

"And he survived, and that is why Shikaku is gone."

Yoshiro spoke up before any of the other family members could speak. "He is going to retrieve the boy, and adopt him into the family. We shall treat him better than how Sayuri was treated before."

Someone began clapping slightly, before others started. Soon the whole dining room was filled with cheers, the laughter and rhythm shaking the glass in the windows, and shifting the table and chairs.

Shikaku allowed himself a smile, before looking back at Harry/Haru. "You ready kid?"

Haru smiled as his pudgy hands reached forward to grip Shikaku's hair. "Dada!"

The Nara leader's lips twitched upward as he stared at the boy. "You sure love my hair, kid. Let's go." And with a determined look on his face, the dark haired man stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

There was a gasp.

"Shikaku!"

"Leader-sama!"

"You little rascal!"

"Papa!"

"Otousan!"

Shikaku gave Haru over to Yoshiro, who quickly put him on her knees next to Shikamaru.

The genius Nara boy stared down at the green eyed toddler, before smirking as he tweaked his nose. "'wey!" Haru protested, leaning against Yoshiro so he could lean across to tackle the older boy.

The Nara's crowded around Shikaku, much to his amusement, and quickly demanded to know everything that happened.

"Well," The Nara leader began. "Where should I start?"


	2. News Paper Articles and Missing Savoir

**Quote of the Chapter: **"Reader, suppose you were an idiot. And suppose you were a member of Congress. But I repeat myself." –Mark Twain

**Question: **What pairings would you guys prefer? Slash, Het, I accept anything and everything (within reason. No Albus Dumbledore/Lily Luna or anything crazy people come up with.). Please send in the pairings for everyone, both HP and N. Thanks.

**Author's Note:** Here it is again. Actually, the only thing that should change is the fact that the Authors Notes are different. Weird huh?

**Flamers: ** Oh goodie! Some of my first flames! I should throw a party~! But anyways, if you don't like the story or how I write it, why in the bloody hell are you even reading this then? And, if you're going to complain about my story, at least make the flame detailed. I mean, saying 'This story sucks' isn't very creative at all. That's all you have to say!? Come on people! You can do _sooo_ much better than that!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I don't own the idea, only the plot and creativeness.

* * *

_Key:_

"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Normal Speaking, in the environment that speaks that language.

'_Hey Haru! I had a question-' = Thinking. A sudden sound or move that needs emphasis. Flashback._

"**Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Speaking in another language in a different environment.**

"**Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Time and Place, when, where, etc.**

"_Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Newspaper articles, letters, notes, books, etc._

* * *

**The Clearing Behind the Nara Clan's House, Konohagakure, Hidden Village of the Leaves,**

**2:49 PM, June 7****th****, 1989:**

"Duck!"

_Whizz._

"To your left-!"

_Slink._

"Behind you!"

_Cling!_

"Near your leg!"

_Bang!_

"Er- Just move out of the way!"

_Whack._

"…_AND YOU JUST COULD HAVE SAID THAT BEFORE!?"_

Ino shrugged as she readied the next kunai, before aiming to where Haru's head once was. "You never asked. You could have moved out of the way by yourself, you know."

The green eyed boy gave out breaths in short gasps, before stumbling over to where Shikamaru and Choji were sitting. The Akimichi offered the shaken boy some chips in sympathy, in which Haru accepted gratefully. "You know, I never expected my first near death experience to happen because of Ino-chan." Haru said sarcastically, watching the girl aim with more of the knives.

Ino threw back the kunai and hit the tree with a resounding 'clunk'. "Oh, man up Haru. You're just jealous because I know how to throw better than you."

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, we all know that Haru's aim sucks-" Haru let out a yelp in his defense. "-but really, you didn't have to try to kill him."

The blonde haired girl sighed, as if she had gone over this particular conversation many times before. "Shikamaru, he called me a fangirl."

Choji looked up from his bag of chips, which he was currently feasting on as he watched the show. "But isn't that was you are?"

The boy barely had time to dodge the kunai thrown at him, which became lodged in the tree he was leaning against.

The boys ran as far away as they could without leaving the clearing, Ino steaming as she threw kunai after shuriken after the trio of boys. "What did you just say to me_!?_"

Shikamaru, Haru, and Choji cowered behind a tree as they hurriedly whispered to one another, sometimes squeaking as Ino threw another Kunai at the tree next to them.

"What do we do?"

Shikamaru ducked in order to miss the next knife. "Well… On a bright side, we are getting extra training in-" He let out a squeak (All though later he would adamantly deny it.) as his jacket became pinned to the tree. "Darn it, woman!"

Haru quickly grabbed the handle holding his brother up, and yanked it out from the bark, making Shikamaru wince as he looked at the hole in the cloth. "So troublesome."

The green eyed boy pulled the other two to the ground as they discussed their game plan, ignoring the fact that Ino was standing in front of the tree with an amused expression on her face, Kunai nowhere in sight.

Perhaps the fact that she hit Shikamaru was enough.

Haru clumsily drew a trio of stick figures in the dirt, before drawing a much larger and scarier picture of what looked like a mixture between spears and a female cave man.

"All right, so this is us-" He tapped the trio of sticks hiding behind a crudely drawn tree. "-And this, is Ino." Haru motioned towards the evil cave man/woman thing. "I suggest that we do this-" The boy smeared out the three males from behind the tree, and moved them to behind another tree. "-Do you understand?"

Choji stroked his imaginary beard. "Either you want to move to the tree next to us, or we are making a strategic escape."

Haru shrugged. "Whatever you think would help."

Just then, the evil cave man/woman poked her head behind the tree. "Uh, guys-"

The trio let out a startled shriek as they simultaneously tried to move away from the Kunai wielding female, and to smooth out the unflattering image drawn of the Yamamaka.

Ino froze as she took in their freaked out faces. "What? Do I have something on my face?" The girl scrubbed at her cheeks before looking at her hands, and shrugged. "Nothing. Anyways, Naruto-kun, Forehead-chan, Sasuke-kun-" She let out a tiny squeal at her crush's name. "-Hinata-chan and Shino-san have arrived."

Haru, Choji, and Shikamaru let out a silent sigh as Ino moved away to chat with Sakura and Hinata. "I thought she'd never leave." Shikamaru told the other two, who nodded, albeit hesitantly. "She scares me." Choji declared perfectly seriously, looking at Ino giggling with the other two girls. Haru nodded in understanding. "Women scare me in general."

The trio sat in silence for a few moments until Naruto came bouncing over to the three, dragging Sasuke Uchiha behind him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto cheerfully grinned, his blue eyes looking just as wild as always. "Guess what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he wrenched his hand from Naruto's. "You finally learned how to read?" The dark haired male asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, teme." The sunny boy turned back to the two Nara's and Akimichi. "No- I got Hokage-jiji to tell me something that I didn't know before!"

The Uchiha sighed and pinched his nose is exasperation. Haru noticed this. "Did he tell you?" The boy asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Dobe just started yelling about something, and then burst into my house, and dragged me here all the while speaking faster than possible about something or a rather."

Haru winced. Naruto could drag people and scare them just as well as Ino could, which scared the bejesus out of everyone when the two of them were scheming together.

"It's probably just a new Ramen flavor or something."

Naruto, hearing the last sentence, turned his head to glare at the 'Last' Uchiha. "Nu-uh! It's something important!"

"Are you saying that Ramen isn't important?"

The blonde haired boy yelled, "Stop twisting my words around, teme!"

"I am just saying what I hear you say, dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe-"

Hinata broke in before it could become a fist fight. "A-Ano. W-What-t i-is it t-t-then N-Naruto-o-k-kun?" The girl stuttered horribly, a blush worming itself across the Hyuga Heiress' face as always when dealing with her crush.

Naruto immediately stopped fighting with Sasuke and threw an arm around Hinata. "I'm glad you asked, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata's blush came back full on as she stuttered something.

The rest of the group had sat down long ago and watched Naruto and Sasuke's verbal fight. Haru sighed as he leaned against the tree that he once was outlined in Kunai's on it.

"Come on Naruto, just tell us."

The blonde haired boy plopped on the ground and had a foxlike grin on his face. "I went to see old Hokage-jiji this afternoon, after the Academy. He might have had a little too much Sake to drink, because he told me that there are other countries, other villages, outside the Hidden Villages!"

There was silence at Naruto's words. "But didn't you say he was drunk?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but isn't that when everyone is the most talkative and more likely to tell the truth?"

Sakura frowned as she thought about it. "But then why do we have the T&I when we can just use Sake on people?"

The others sighed as they too thought about it, only for Shikamaru to snap his fingers. "I know." All eyes turned to look at the Nara genius. "Because, really, who wants to waste good Sake on murderers, enemy Shinobi, and traitors?"

The rest of the group grumbled in agreement, before the rest of the time in the clearing was spent chatting and laughing as the sun slowly set in the distance.

Naruto pouted when he realized that none of the group believed him. Sasuke punched his arm and asked, "Dobe-"

"Teme!"

Sasuke sighed in barely contained fatigue.

"Teme?"

The onyx haired boy looked at the blonde. "You're a baka, you do know that right?"

"Yeah- Well you're-!"

Haru shook his head. Sake, Hidden Continents, or what, the group would never change even if the topic did.

* * *

_Cén fáth? Cén fáth ar fhág tú?_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK YEARS BEFORE- DAY BEFORE RITA SKEETER'S ARTICLE:**_

**Diagon Alley, London, England,**

**4:23 PM, November 2****nd****, 1981:**

Madame Malkins had worked for her store (First opened in 1960) for over twenty years, and in all those times when Albus Dumbledore had come in, he had never looked so frazzled and out of place as he picked up some of his tailored robes.

"A sickle for your thoughts, Headmaster?"

The aged wizard gave a slightly strained smile (Although the one hundred and seventy year old didn't know she saw how pained it looked.), and shook his head. "It is nothing, dear Matilde. Just an old wizard's wheezes. Nothing to worry about."

The woman tisked as she folded the brightly coloured robes, muttering something under her breath. "Nothing, Headmaster, can be as underrated as you make it appear to be- especially if it has one of the best wizards of all time worrying and sweating like a First Year!"

Albus chuckled and waved it off, giving Madame Malkins a quick 'thank you' as he took the offered clothing. "It is nothing, as you shouldn't worry about it. Ah, goodbye Madame Matilde!" The wizard bustled out of the shop before the silently fuming Witch could try to squeeze any more information out of him.

Madame Malkins frowned as she left the counter to go fit some new costumers, all the while quietly fuming about Dumbledore's reluctance to talk.

"Wha-?" The woman blinked as she leaned down to grab a folded piece of parchment- probably having fallen from some person's pocket.

The woman unwrapped it as stared at the quick lettering printed, her eyes going wide as she called out for her assistant-

"Melinda!"

Melinda looked up from her sewing, grimacing as she stared at the pale face. "What happened? Did the Ministry order something? Are we facing a law suit? What-"

The tailor shook her head violently and shoved the piece of grubby paper in the younger woman's hands, with a quiet plea of, "Please read this out loud."

With slightly shaken hands, the woman did so.

"_Harry Potter- Ideas of Where he could be-_

_-Dursley House (Checked, family never had the boy.)_

_-Magical Family (No new adoptions that fit description in the past ten years.)_

_-Muggle Family (Harder to track. Having Hagrid and Minerva look when speaking to Muggleborns.)_

_-Taken Out of Country (? 50/100 Percent chance, if not found in Muggle world. Meeting with the French and Belgian Magical Representatives in two months.)_

_-Killed (Low chance, name still on register.)_"

Everyone in the shop gasped as the woman finished, and immediately began crowding around, looking at the piece of paper concerning the Savoir of the Wizarding World.

"How!?"

"What-"

"This can't-"

"Impossible! Dumbledore-"

"Taken? Never-"

"Gone!?"

"Can't it-"

Worried voices filled the air and floated out and threw the streets of Diagon Alley, several concerned and curious patrons of other shops poking their head inside the robe shop to see the madness caused.

Whispers came next, and the news from eager gossip hounds quickly made its way from one place to the next, carrying on to Knockturn Alley and all those in-between.

Meanwhile, standing inside the Leaky Caldron, Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore cursed himself for losing the paper.

Rita Skeeter smirked as her pink-painted nails hungrily tapped against the table, creating a dull rhythm as her Quick-Quotes-Quill slid across the parchment, writing down everything heard.

Oh yes… The Ministry would have a _kick _out of this…

The next morning everyone over Britain (and a few surrounding countries that could get their hands on the newspaper) gasped in either shock or horror as Rita Skeeter announced that the Boy-Who-Lived was gone.

Of course, with much more flowery words and accusations pointed against several well-known and famous people.

_This reporter shall get to the bottom of this outrage._

Molly Weasley gasped as she set down the Daily Prophet, making her slowly balding husband turn his head from his cup of tea.

"Molly? What's wrong?"

The Weasley mother's brown eyes were wide as she pointed to the article written by the famous journalist. "H-Harry Potter is missing, Arthur!"

The man froze in his chair, ignoring his slowly cooling tea as he began to pace around the room. "What? Molly, you can't-"

The woman shook his red mane and shoved the paper in his hands, wringing her palms as her husband quickly read through the article.

"My- What- How?" The man rubbed his forehead. Neither of the distraught parents noticed five young faces peaking in the room from the door, curious about what made the man and woman so frazzled.

"Oh Arthur! This is terrible- awful! The poor boy… He must have been kidnapped! After all- Dumbledore put him in one of the best places where he could grow up in a normal environment-"

Fred and George Weasley turned to their older brothers with slightly confused faces, but the three older boys shushed them as they crouched lower to the ground.

"Didn't-"

Ronald, who was taking his nap upstairs, gave out a loud wail- the one year old screeching loudly for food. Ginny whined in her sleep also, and when the loud thumping footsteps came from the kitchen, the older boys fled the scene and hurried up into Bill's room.

"Whatcha think is going to happen?" Charlie, who couldn't have been any older than eight, questioned ten year old Bill.

Bill ran a hand through his bright red Weasley hair, and sighed. "I dunno."

George and Fred frowned- the three year olds not understanding the importance of the loud talking downstairs. "Wha's so…" George tried to find the word. "Big?" Fred finished for his twin.

Percy pushed his glasses up his nose clumsily, and the five year old answered before the others could. "Remember a couple weeks 'go?" The boy seemed rather proud of his somewhat understandable sentence.

Fred and George scratched their heads before cutely shaking it in a 'no' manner.

"A boy 'feated You-Know-Who!"

Bill nodded at his younger red haired siblings. "Uh-huh. Harry Potter killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named- and it seems like Professor Dumbledore placed him in a house and he ended up missing."

Charlie frowned. "Like kidnapped?"

The boy scratched the back of his neck, and shrugged; much to the disappointment of all his younger brothers. "I dunno. Mum and Dad will probably say somethin' about it during dinner. We can figure it out then."

The other children nodded as they one by one (or in Fred and George's case, twin by twin.) the sun just setting below the horizon as another November day ended.

Bill pouted. "I wish I knew what was happening." He told Charlie, who tended to stick around his older brother. "If only I was at Hogwarts- then I might know something." The soon to be First Year commented.

Charlie pouted and crossed his arms childishly. "I wanna go to Hogwarts to."

The long haired boy laughed as rubbed the top of his slightly younger sibling's head, ignoring the yell of 'HEY!' and the other's attempts to smooth down his hair.

Dinner came and went, and besides the flustered looks shared between Molly and Arthur Weasley, there was no comment about the Savoir of the Wizarding World's disappearance. Percy, having offered to set the table, much to his mother's happiness and mutterings about "A perfect little gentleman!", whispered to Charlie as he passed down the stairs after helping-

"The paper isn't ther'!"

Charlie, although not surprised at his parent's paranoidness, raised an eyebrow as he checked to see if the two were alone. "Are you sure?"

Percy bobbed his head. "Positive!"

The older boy nodded, and whispered quickly to his brother when he saw his mother coming down the stairs.

"Tell Bill and the twins okay?"

The glasses wearing boy jumped as his came closer, and gave a mock salute. "Okay!"

Molly didn't suspect a thing.

Over the course of the dinner- Ron screaming and throwing food all over the place, Ginny snoring in their mother's lap, Fred and George speaking in what the other brothers had dubbed 'Twin Speak' and Percy, Charlie, and Bill attempting telepathic communication- the conversation several times had broached closer to the subject of the Boy-Who-Lived, but not once did Arthur or Molly answer the questions.

"_What happened to You-Know-Who?"_

"_He was defeated, sweetheart."_

"_But by who?"_

"_Harry Potter. You don't know him- but Arthur knew James Potter from the Ministry."_

"_What happened to Harry Potter?"_

"_Not now honey- Ginevra's waking up-"_

The Weasley boys were interested. And they would get the answer even if it killed them.


	3. Konohamaru is in Haru's Class?

**Quote of the Chapter: **"Why does Facebook give me the option to like my own status? Of course I'll like it. I'm hilarious. And sexy."

**Question:** What pairings would you guys prefer? Slash, Het, I accept anything and everything (within reason. No Albus Dumbledore/Lily Luna or anything crazy people come up with. Please no Cross-gen without a good reason). Please send in the pairings for everyone, both HP and N. Thanks.

**Author's Note (This will not show up every chapter, only ones in which something specific needs to be said): **I joined a competition in which I entered this story, so I have to submit a chapter every week of at least 1,500 words. You're welcome. You can thank _The Original Horcrux _though for remaking _The Long Haul Competition ll_. I probably won't last long in this competition though.

_And for the 3,000 words each chapter, I lied. More or less will be happening. Cheers!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I don't own the idea, only the plot and creativeness.

* * *

_**Key:**_

"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Normal Speaking, in the environment that speaks that language.

_'Hey Haru! I had a question-' = Thinking. A sudden sound or move that needs emphasis. Flashback._

**"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Speaking another language in a different environment.**

**"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Time and Place, when, where, etc.**

_"Hey Haru! I had a question-" = Newspaper articles, letters, notes, books, etc._

* * *

**Streets of Konoha, Konohagakure- Hidden Village of the Leaves, Elemental Countries**

**2:13 PM, June 29****th**** 1989:**

To begin with, let's start with this:

_It did __**not**__ go planned._

First, it wasn't that pesky ANBU that kept on following Naruto, who fell into the trap. Nope. Nu-uh.

It was _Ino_.

That started off _worse _than it ever could have possibly ever been.

Second, she was not supposed to be there. Haru was positive that she, Sakura, and Hinata were supposed to be having a sleepover party or something like that. He checked with _each _and _every _one of the girls to make sure they would be out of the way (Let's just say, the girls of the group weren't exactly supportive of the pranks Naruto pulled, and the fact that none of the others bothered to tell Naruto to stop resulted in some… interesting discussions. Naruto and the rest of the boys decided to just not tell them when they pulled a prank. It would be all over the city soon enough anyways.).

Third, _oh my god Ino's going to kills us- IDON'TWANTTODIE! RUNEVERYONERUN! I'MTOYOUNGTODIE-INOITHOUGHTWEWEREFRIENDS!? WHYISITALWAYSME!? DAMNITSHIKA-NII-SANI'MGONNAKILLYOU!_

The third part of Haru's 'What Went Wrong Today' list was exactly what was flying through his head as he ran as far away from the raging girl as he possibly could. In much simpler terms, he was cursing and praying to ever Kami/God/Pein/Jashin that he would survive Ino's wrath.

How was he supposed to know that the ANBU decided to go another way and it would end up being Ino drenched in orange paint? He wasn't physic, he was average in most activities he participated in and had no way of telling, and _he could hear her running footsteps and he was going to die young- he didn't want to die, not until he had his Okaa-san's dango she promised tonight, damn it! _

"Haru?" Ino's sickly sweet voice called out. "I know you're there Haru, and that you helped plan this prank." It was amazing how much her innocent ten year old voice could promise so much pain and embarrassment.

The black haired boy gulped- suddenly fearful that any sudden movement could trigger an explosion- and remained silent.

Ino, it seemed, couldn't be deterred as her footsteps loudly padded across the streets, Haru jumping behind a trashcan as her shadow slid across the stones in front of him. The light backed the blonde's figure, making her look like a supernatural goddess. One that was not afraid to kill you, but then again, most Kami's weren't afraid to.

Ugh. The green eyed boy was getting sidetracked. He had a physco and killer girl after him. It was not time to compare her to a goddess who _oh my god she's coming closer run Haru, run!_

"Eh? Ano, Ino-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto's innocent and curious voice floated over to where Ino was advancing and Haru was hiding, much to the latter's joy and the former's annoyance. "Ah… Naruto-kun." The blonde future-kunoichi sounded happy at the sound of her other victim's voice. "Would you care to explain to me why I am covered in _bright orange paint?"_

Haru could almost imagine Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, his eyes closed peacefully as the other blue eyed child slid closer to where he was standing. "Well, it's an interesting story. You see- Ah! Ino-chan-"

Two pairs of pounding footsteps moved away from where the young boy was hiding behind the trashcans, and Haru let out a breath of relief. The last time he was caught by one of the girls, he couldn't get off the makeup for _weeks. _It was the most embarrassing and scariest thing he had ever experienced. No enemy Shinobi would scare the Nara now, Haru told his father and brother. Women were the scariest things on the planet.

That was when Yoshiro walked into the room, and well, the rest was history, as they say.

Haru left the alley in which he had previously been cornered, and walked in the opposite direction of where Ino and Naruto had left, lost in his thoughts as he walked down the market street.

The market place wasn't exactly a market. It was bright and colourful, merchants sold odd things from distant places such as Snow Country, or the Land of Iron; Dango Stands and Ramen stalls lined the thin streets as people bustled past on the main pathway. It was one of Haru's favourite places, the smells, the words, and the carefully made silk that was beautiful to watch when Naruto, Kiba, and himself ran past and saw them spill from their containers…

Good times… Good times…

Although, speaking of 'good times'… something odd had happened to him here years ago- something that he could remember quite clearly. It was… odd. One moment he was in the way of a falling cart, the next thing he realized he was on a roof, seconds before an ANBU reached forward to grab him.

Of course, people still congratulated and thanked the ANBU, but the Shinobi who had seen it happening knew that _something _had conspired… but with no explanation of how Haru had ended up on a roof and out of harm's way without ever moving, they were forced to turn a blind eye and believe what the civilians thought. Over time people had forgotten about the incident, but not Haru. Why should he forget? It was odd. He felt scared, afraid; he was only five and hadn't even entered the Academy unlike Nii-san, Choji-nii-san, and Ino-nee-chan. There was no way (even with the training that Shikaku Nara had forced the two boys to do… come on. They once were hyper active kids. It just disappeared with age.) that he could forget something so _terrifying _and _probably one of the most awesomest things __ever_ that happened to him.

Haru didn't know this yet, but that one of his signs of accidental magic. It wasn't his first, nor would it be his last, but it was the one he could remember and imagine the most clearly and that he couldn't shake it off.

The black haired Nara walked quietly through the streets of Konoha as he slouched low with his hands in his pockets, the nine year old reflecting his thoughts of the prank and previous pranks.

It was-

"Oi, Haru! Wake up! It's about time to go to school!"

Haru quickly his head upwards as he stared around the room- only Shikamaru's sharp reflexes that allowed him to move away before his head smashed into his younger brother's.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered, jamming his hands in his pockets, already prepared for the Academy.

The black haired boy looked at the clock and cursed silently, throwing his covers back as he jumped out of bed. "Annoooo-" Haru groaned as he shifted through the mounds of clothing he was too lazy to put away. "Nii-san, why couldn't you wake me up when you woke up?"

Shikamaru had a blank face as he sat down on the window ceil, watching as Haru hastily threw on a shirt and sniffed at a pair of pants. "I get up at dawn," Shikamaru drawled lazily, the absurdity of the sentence making the black haired boy glance back at the older male in disbelief. "And I know that you would not like to get up at such a time."

Despite everything, what Shikamaru was saying was (shockingly, Haru couldn't believe it either) true. Yoshiro and Shikaku forced the Nara heir into the habit of getting up early, using his mind, and getting things done so he could nap. Of course, the last wasn't for him to nap, it was for him to start on new projects that Yoshiro gave him, but beggars couldn't be choosers with Shikamaru.

Fabric rustled as Haru tried to brush his teeth and comb his un-brushable hair. He quickly grabbed his bag as he slipped on his comfortable sandals and sped out of his room, Shikamaru slowly following him.

The nine-year old yelled out a short goodbye to his mother- who was cooking something absolutely _delicious_, no doubt, in the kitchen- and left the large Nara compound.

Immediately the cool fresh air that was completely just Konoha greeted the boy, who grinned as several deer looked up at him curiously from eating the green grass. Shikamaru caught up with Haru and followed his gaze, smirking slightly as a mother deer nudged her little one to eat.

Yep. Deer and stags would forever be the Nara boys favourite animal.

The walk was quiet as the boys shuffled along the dirt road into town, passing trees, houses, stores, and-

"Was that there yesterday?" Haru's eyebrow rose as he pointed at the Dango stand dotting the entrance of the Market Place.

Shikamaru peered at the shop for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. "No."

"…Huh."

Haru shrugged. "We should probably speed up a bit to make it to class on time."

"…Ugh. How troublesome…"

The dark haired Nara rolled his eyes as he grabbed his brother's arm to pull towards the Academy building. "Come on, Onii-san- Kaa-chan said that we wouldn't get any dango if we fell asleep during class again."

Haru, although it wasn't very well known except to his select group of friends, was probably one of the biggest providers of money for Dango stands. Well, only just behind one crazy torture-lover kunoichi lady. And he could maybe eat as much as she could, but unfortunately Yoshiro Nara had banned Haru from eating out the stands. Said it was a waste of money.

Damn.

(Haru wondered since when did his mind become off topic when it usually was: cloud-watching, dango, and pranks, he always thought about.)

Ino walked calmly out of her family's flower shop only a few paces a head of the duo, her clothing and hair pristine as usual, and a calm and peaceful look on her face.

She smiled when she turned and saw Shikamaru and Haru ("Mini-Shika," Naruto once called the youngest brother. "You can be Shika-chan.") scuttling closer to her, putting her hands on her hips as she watched the hyper-active genius wave at her. "Ohayo, Ino-nee-chan!" Haru (the hyper-active one, did you really think she was talking about Shikamaru?) greeted her cheerfully as Shikamaru gave a nod in replace of words. "How are you?"

The blonde smiled and patted Haru on the head. "I'm great, Haru-kun. How about you?"

"Good!" there was a pause. "I'm pretty good. How is-"

The trio chatted quietly until they reached the entrance to the Academy, where Naruto and Choji were waiting for them.

'Hello's and 'Hey's were exchanged before the children headed their separate ways. Haru to his younger class- which he shared with Konohamaru; turns out that that kid was only a year behind Naruto, scary, he knows- and the rest of them to their older one with Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.

Haru? He had his wonderfully boring ninja class full of hyper active nine year olds who didn't care about Tobirama or the Uchiha/Senju feud.

Honestly, would you?

Haru zoned out for the whole day of class- okay, he might have fallen asleep one… or two… or maybe all the periods- and thought about clouds.

Clouds were wonderful, no?

* * *

**(oOo)**

**OMAKE:**

**(oOo)**

* * *

Shikaku scratched the back of his head, his left arm holding onto Baby Haru. "What the hell? I was supposed to end up in Konoha!"

The guards standing in front of the entrance to the gate (Mist was covering almost everything inside, Shikaku noticed. Oh how troublesome. So very troublesome…) looked at each other before sliding into defensive postitions.

"Who are you, and what are you doing at The Hidden Village of the Mist, Konoha-nin?" One of the guards demanded.

The other one called out, "Yeah, and why do you have a baby?"

Shikaku looked down to see Harry was lifting his head up to what was happening. Shikaku slowly moved his hand up and pushed Harry's head down until it was hidden by his arm again. During this interact, the Kiri-nin had tensed and prepared for an attack.

"Well, it was an interesting story. I got lost on the path of life, you see…"

(Somewhere, far, far away in a random Hidden Village, an ANBU lifted their head up and stopped. Their teammates tensed and froze in their actions. Cat frowned from underneath their mask and whispered, "Is there someone behind us?" They couldn't tell. Inu-ANBU shook their head and whispered proudly, "No, but I've corrupted someone. They used my excuses! I'm so proud!" Dragon and Cat face-palmed, despite the porcelain covering their faces. "Baka… We're on a mission!" Dragon whispered harshly at Inu. "This is no time for someone to follow in your footsteps!")


End file.
